1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-electrode field emission device having a single driving power source and a method of driving the multi-electrode field emission device having a single driving power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field emission devices are devices that enable electrons to be emitted from an emitter formed on a cathode electrode by commonly applying an electric field to the cathode electrode. Field emission devices may be classified into diode field emission devices for applying an electric field to a cathode emitter by using voltage applied to an anode, and collecting emitted electrons using the anode; and triode field emission devices for making electrons to be emitted from a cathode by using voltage applied to a gate electrode, and accelerating electrons having passed through the gate electrode using voltage applied to an anode. Although one or more electrodes may be added in order to provide one or more additional functions, such as the function of focusing an electron beam, the same operating principle of making electrons be emitted from an emitter formed on a cathode electrode by applying an electric field to the cathode is employed.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0108720 discloses a field emission device and a method of driving the field emission device. A common triode field emission device is driven using a gate power source for controlling field emission current and an anode power source for determining the acceleration voltage of emitted electrons, and thus requires at least two driving power sources.